1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mask set for deposition and a method of manufacturing a display panel using the mask set.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display or a semiconductor device is manufactured by depositing various materials on a substrate. A deposition process is carried out using a deposition mask. The materials deposited on the substrate form a thin film layer pattern.
In recent years, a density of the thin film pattern has become high according to a high-density integration of the semiconductor device and a high-resolution of the flat panel display.
An organic light emitting display device is widely used as the flat panel display. The organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting device including an anode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode. In this case, holes and electrons injected into the organic light emitting layer are recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons, and the organic light emitting display device emits light by the excitons that return to a ground state from an excited state. The organic light emitting display device displays an image using the light emission of the organic light emitting layer.
The organic light emitting display device has a self-emissive characteristic and does not need a separate light source, and thus a thickness and a weight of the organic light emitting display device may be relatively reduced. In addition, because the organic light emitting display device has various features, such as low power consumption, high brightness, fast response time, etc., the organic light emitting display device is considered as a next generation display device.